


Bruises

by you_do_not_know_me



Category: Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Sort of AU, soulmates share wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_do_not_know_me/pseuds/you_do_not_know_me
Summary: In a world where every time you get an injury such as cut or bruise your soulmate gets it to Mae Jarvis never planned on finding her soulmate like this.





	Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> Hi   
> So this is me trying to get back into writing during my winter break after my first semester of Uni so hopefully I will be able to update some of my current fics and upload some new ones that I've been trying to write to break a writing slump. But don't hold your breath cause I'm pretty sure I've said this before and life has gotten in the way.  
> Also I know this fandom may be knid of dead but I've been wanting to write this for a while not really season 2 cannon complaint but also not not if that makes sense(?)  
> Anyway please review hope you like it  
> Also posted on fanfiction.net  
> You_do_not_know_me

When Mae Jarvis was younger she was always immensely interested in the phenomenon that was soulmates. Whenever a bruise or a cut turned up on somebody with no explanation it always because their soulmate had got it in one way in another and once you and your soulmate had fully given themselves to one another you could communicate through your thoughts. As she had matured Mae and her mother had passed away, she had gone from loving the party trick of her parents being able to ask for each other anything without speaking to wondering about the science and medical implications of the other side of soulmates. It was what first drove her into the medical profession but when she had her first cadaver she decided to go down the route of medical examiner instead of being a doctor to try and help bring some closure.

As she was growing up Mae had only had a few minor scrapes and bruises because of her soulmate so she'd never really had any way of finding them. And by the time she'd joined Jack Garret's IRT team in the field she was to consumed with her work and having recently separated from her fiancé - when she'd ended up with a cut in her finger while chopping carrots and he hadn't – she was too busy to worry about finding her soulmate.

But she'd never expected to find her soulmate like this.

"Oh my god! Mae! Are you alright?" Clara Segar asked as Mae stared at her friend from one eye the other one suddenly red and bloody. Clara spun around searching the main area of the jet for a tissue to hand her best friend, when she caught sight of Matt Simmons and Ryan Garret on the deck below between the cars. Matt was currently giving Ryan what could only be described as a beating to make his backstop plan more convincing.

Clara gasped and raced down to the lower deck.

"Stop!" She yelled loudly drawing the attention of the three men on the deck. Clara knew her boss Jack Garret was looking at her funny, as were the other two men from their position on the floor, but all she could think about was the same wound Matt had given Ryan appearing on her best friends face. As her thoughts returned to Mae she sprinted back up the stairs the other three following her. When she slammed the door open Mae was sitting at the round table a currently still white tissue held to her eye but she allowed Clara to pull it back to examine the profusely bleeding cut on her left cheek.

Behind her Clara heard three loud slightly strangled gasps.

She glanced over her shoulder seeing the three male FBI agents standing frozen in shock.

Matt was the first to break out of his stupor. The army vet rushed forward to kneel in front of Mae guilt clear on his face, "I'm so sorry Mae, you have to believe me-"

Mae cut him off leaning forward slightly to squeeze his shoulder, "It's ok Matt none of us knew this would happen. It's not your fault."

Ryan could feel his dad's eyes moving between him and the medical examiner, clearly taking in both their faces as Matt and Mae talked to one another. But other than that all he was aware of was white noise.

When he was younger he'd always known his soulmate liked gardening or that's what his mum said when he'd come to her with small little cuts and scrapes on his hands. Then as he'd gotten older the cuts had gotten like little nicks made with some sort of sharp implement and he'd never really had any chance of finding them as both were quite common types of injuries. And now when he was about to go undercover and maybe even die he was meeting his soulmate and she had a nasty gash under her eye. And it was all because of him. Not because of Matt.

His dad moved over to Mae and pulled her into a hug, "welcome to the family. Karen will be thrilled and so am I."

Ryan blinked at his dad's words and stepped forward, "I'm Ryan Garret and also your soulmate."

He blinked those words had sounded a lot more confident than he felt but he felt like jumping for joy when he was rewarded with a small smile, "I'm Maefield Ruth Jarvis."

She held out her hand to him and he pulled it up lips to kiss it making her blush a pretty rose colour.

He stared at her face and when he came back to the world he realised everyone else had left to give them privacy. She stepped closer into his personal space and he wrapped his arms around her kissing the side of her head.

"I bet this is a turn out for the books." She muttered into his shoulder. "I bet no one has ever met their soulmate like this."

He laughed squeezing her close, "Yeah I've never heard of anyone meeting anyone like this."

She pulled back and moved up to kiss him but he stopped her with a hand to her shoulder, "I want our first kiss to be when I'm me not pretending to be someone else. Is that ok with you?"

She nodded softly, "But you better come back safe, ok?"

He nodded and held her close to him a little longer. And when his dad handed him over to the Mexican authorities at the prison, although he felt a large amount of fear deep in the pit of his stomach, Ryan had to fight to keep the smile of his face as he thought about his new found love.

And throughout the next few months of his undercover operation any time he felt that he was being dragged down by his demons or by the things he had to do one thought of her smile and rose blush and he was alright again.

And on the plane back home he was most looking forward to seeing her smile but he was met at the FBI's hanger by his family without Mae.

After his family embraced him and his mum fussed over him, his dad seeing the slightly hurt look on his face turned to him, "She thought it would be best to let you give time alone with your family so you could give us your undivided attention. I told her it didn't matter anymore she was part of the family and everyone was dying to meet her but she's stubborn."

His mum laughed gently, "She'd have to be to be a part of your team."

Ryan laughed as well and bashfully replied his cheeks turning red, "my attention is still pretty divided."

His dad laughed loudly, "I'm not surprised mine usually is when it comes to your mother!"

He then handed Ryan a folder, "Her address is in here."

Ryan grinned as he took the folder, "Thanks dad."

His dad grinned, "We also made sure this was brought for you."

He then motioned to Ryan's car which Ryan hadn't noticed was parked behind his dad's four-by-four.

He grinned as his dad gave him the keys and he left but not before kissing his mum's cheek and ruffling R.J. and Emma's hair despite their protests.

His dad yelled after him, "Let us know if you'll both be joining us for dinner!"

Ryan pulled up outside a nice apartment building. He climbed out of the car and wandered towards the front door reading the packet of information his dad had given him as he went.

It told him that Mae had been raised by her father after her mother had died when she was 9 after a drunk driver had slammed into her car three miles from their home. Mae had been at her father's garage at the time and as he read on he realised that Mae had spent a lot of time there which had only increased after her mother's passing. She'd probably got her cuts and nicks there he thought to himself. As he reached the front door he tucked the info under his arm and rang the doorbell.

"Just a minute!" he heard her yell from inside. He felt a smile cross his face as he heard the locks on the door click and it opened.

"Hey." She breathed.

"Hello." He smiled, "I missed you at the airport."

She blushed slightly before leaning up and kissing him gently, "Wasn't sure I wanted my boss to see me do that!"

He laughed lightly, "Well I hope you don't mind coming round for diner he insisted."

She smiled, "I don't mind at all. Let me grab my keys."

He smiled even brighter holding his arm out to her after she locked the door as they both took off towards his car. And towards their future together.


End file.
